Under One Roof
by feeshyhazzard
Summary: Might be actionromance later. Yusuke and the gang are stuck in school due to a hurricane. Sudden feelings spark and strange things happen. Nothing perverted.


Anyways, here's a new story. An idea from one of my friend's dreams. I just changed the characters from her dream instead and I am NOT revealing who this certain friend is. Here goes. This story is going to be reallly short. This will be Yusuke/Keiko in the end. This chapter starts with Keiko's POV.  
  
Under One Roof: Day One  
  
8:00pm Here I am. I'm stuck in school. Isn't this nice? (sarcasm involved) A sudden hurricane that no one expected hit us. None of our parents can get near the school or even get out of the house. The teachers have panicked and given us sleeping bags. We are going to be here for a week. Yay....  
  
"A WHOLE WEEK STUCK IN A SCHOOL!!!!!!! This is my worst nightmare." Yusuke almost faints (we all know he's not going to faint) as the teacher hands him the pink sleeping bag. "PINK????????? Is this a conspiracy?"  
  
"I'm surprised you know that big word Urameshi." Kuwabara tries to hit Yusuke on the head but misses by quite a few inches.  
  
"Whatever. I just want to get out of this stupid place!" Yusuke growled.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke," I sit down next to him, "It's not good for your brain if you just let go of your temper like that."  
  
"My brains must be dead then." Yusuke rolled his eyes and leaned back against a wall. He sighed and seemed to relax. "At least you're here Keiko," he smirked jokingly.  
  
"Yusuke you're such a pervert," she said tiredly though secretly somehow what Yusuke had said had made her hands sweat. "There's no classes. That's a first.  
  
"That's me." Yusuke smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
I see Kurama and Hiei coming down the hall. They were in a higher grade so their lockers were farther down the long, and as Yusuke says, "endless".  
  
"Hello Keiko," Kurama smiles his perfect smile and nods toward Yusuke, "Yusuke."  
  
Hiei just utters a grunt of a sort.  
  
"Hi Ku.........." Kurama stares at me seriously, "Suichii."  
  
"Which room are you all assigned to for sleeping?" Kurama goes back to smiling.  
  
"Yusuke is assigned to 321 and I'm assigned to 305. You?"  
  
"Hiei and I are in the same room as Yusuke." Kurama rubbed the back of his head and grinned. I could hear some girls squealing.  
  
"COOL!" Yusuke pops out of his "sleep". "We're going to PARTY!!!"  
  
"Yusuke you better not cause trouble for the teachers," I warn. I don't him to have detention when we're all trapped here.  
  
"We should get going to our room Yusuke." Kurama looks at the map of the school. "It seems Keiko's room is right down the hall to our room."  
  
"Even better." Yusuke smiles mischievously at me and Kurama yet again grins.  
  
"Okay," I say, "Let's go."  
  
We walk up three flights of stairs and look for our rooms. I spot mine.  
  
"There's my room guys. C'ya later!" I wave and walk to my room.  
  
I walk into my room calmly and I see three of my friends.  
  
"Keiko!" they squeal. "You're in this room? We didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah," I reply.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" one of the girls exclaims. "Do you know Suichii Minamino in tenth grade?"  
  
"You mean Ku....."I stop myself in time. "Yeah I do."  
  
"Oh my gosh y'all would be the perfect couple!"  
  
"Uh I don't think so." To tell you the truth I was a bit shocked. Kurama and me? Most everyone knew I liked Yusuke by what happened at the beach a while ago (in the last episode), except for maybe Yusuke himself and apparently my friends.  
  
"Why not? You two are both really smart and you're both pretty!" I think the girl that I was talking to's name was Yukari. Yukari. That was it.  
  
"Yukari, I don't like Suichii Minamino. I'm sure many other girls do," I respond calmly, putting on my so-called "teacher" face.  
  
"Aw man. It was worth a try. I don't understand why you hang out with that bad guy Urameshi and his friends," Yukari exclaimed without thinking. Many of the other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Suichii is a friend of Yusuke's too you know. That's why Suichii's my friend." I sigh. This talk was getting nowhere.  
  
"WHAT???? Suichii is friends with that guy?" one of the other girls exclaim.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you know?" I still wore my teacher face.  
  
"I thought the only real guy friend Suichii had was that gothic guy."  
  
"Hiei? He can be nice too. When he's not fighting or arguing with Kuwabara."  
  
All the girls shook their heads. My friend, Akari, spoke. "I don't understand Keiko. You hang out with all the bad people except for maybe Suichii."  
  
"Then are you girls considered 'bad'?" Now I didn't understand. Why couldn't they accept the fact that Yusuke was my friend?"  
  
"You don't hang out as often with us as you do with them," Akari folded her arms.  
  
Sorry was all I could say. For some strange reason I felt as if I was more confused than anyone in this room. I layed out my sleeping bag and sat on it. Quickly I changed the subject to nail polish. Once the girls got really into talking I put my head on my pillow and fell into a disturbed sleep.  
  
Yusuke's POV 10:00 Kurama and Hiei are in my room along with some other loser guys. When I walked into the room everyone immediately shut their mouths stared at me as if I was a ghost. Wait, I was a ghost once. Shoot!  
  
I spread out my 'pink' sleeping bag and sat down on it. Kurama and Hiei spread their sleeping bags next to mine and sat down.  
  
I looked up at the ceiling and found myself immediately thinking of Keiko. Whoa! How did I start thinking about Keiko? She's just my friend. Strangely I blushed.  
  
"Yusuke you're turning red." Hiei finally spoke.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. It's just uh.....reallly hot in here." I responded quickly.  
  
"Sure. Whatever Yusuke." Hiei smirked, knowing what Yusuke was thinking about.  
  
Kurama yawned. "Oh boy. I'm tired."  
  
"Same." I laid down and closed my eyes wondering when I would out of this place.  
  
End of Day 1  
  
~~~~~~ Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review. Flames are allowed if you think it's bad.  
  
Everyone enjoy Thankgiving! 


End file.
